Regrets of the Fallen
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if there was one life Natsu couldn't save, his own? What is he lost his live while fighting Jellel? What will happen to the guild? Death fie, dead Natsu, no pairings, mostly about being hurt, not healing.
1. Chapter 1

Tower of Heaven arc

Fight between Natsu and Jellal

Natsu stood over the begging Titania, she was crying. She keep on saying "Natsu get out of here, you can't defeat him." Natsu was angered by this; his own teammate didn't believe he could win.

"Don't worry Erza; I can take care of him. No one makes you cry and get away from it" he said. He knocks her out. "Jellal, you're not getting away from this! You caused Erza to cry. That's not the Erza we know and love".

Natsu charged at him and started fighting; Natsu seems to be dominating.

Simon came in; he stared at his childhood friend, beaten badly on the ground. Natsu seem him, "Simon, get Erza out of here now! Keep an eye on her." Simon grabbed the fallen Titania and carried her off, not before he shot a look back at the fight, and ran out.

Back on the ship

Lucy, Gray, and Happy watched as Simon carried their guild mate on their small ship. The ship already had the others Sho, Millianna, and Wally.

Lucy looked over her friend, checking her pulse, "Good, she just knocked out." She wrapped the injuries up.

No one seems to notice, other than the blue cat "Where's Natsu?" He asked about his best friend and "father". The others started to notice disappearance of their fiery friend.

"He was fighting Jellal, he told me to grab her and get out" Simon said, recounting the events.

After wrapping their injuries, Erza finally woke up. She looked around; she wasn't where she sought to be. Lucy explained to her about what Natsu did. Erza was cursing herself for letting him fight her battles.

Happy looked up, "Hey, look over there, something falling down fast."

They all looked and seen two bodies falling down from the tall of the tower into the darkness, a blue haired and a pink haired. Fire came out around them, they were still fighting as they fall; holding on each other to make them drop first.

_Smack_ as they landed on the ground below, at the same time.

A scarf with white scales was traveling through the wind; Happy caught it with tears in his eyes. They all knew what happen, none of them wanting to see for themselves.

Simon realized what Natsu meant by keeping an eye on Erza, he knew it might come down to this. Natsu wanted to make sure someone was around Erza incase if she thought herself was blamed for this.

Guilt, dread, and hurt washed over Erza. She couldn't fight her own battles, and let others die because of her. She started crying from her real eye, the tears that hasn't come out since she gotten her new eye.

Happy dropped to the ground, tears running down his face; he lost his friend, father and partner. Natsu has been taking care of him ever since he was borne into this world. He always had gotten Happy fish and toys. Happy was always by his side, on missions, and ravaging Lucy's fridge.

Gray just stood there; he just lost his best friend, rival and childhood friend. He keep the tears back, he couldn't let himself cry in front of others. Natsu saved him from killing himself. When Gray was young he kept to himself but Natsu came, their background kind of alike, both losing loved ones. Natsu opened him up, even if Gray didn't show it, he liked the dragon slayer a lot.

Lucy stood there cupping her face, as the tears fell; he did so much to help her, she never gotten to thank him. He was the reason she got into this guild, also the reason that she could pay for rent. But he left her behind, without any last words. Heck, most she did to him was kicking him out of her house. She never had gotten to tell him thanks.

They stood there watching the ground where the noise was heard.


	2. Gray and Happy

After a while of watching, Gray pulled himself together. He got off the small boat, following a path that would lead to Natsu body. Happy floated behind him, he still had tears coming down his face but he couldn't believe it till he saw for himself.

They headed wards the two bodies. Even from falling from that height, their bodies stayed intact, like an angle stopped them from falling. Jellal was burnt, scrapes and bruises all over. Natsu was the worst case, his right arm broken, tears on his flesh and strange markings on his body. Happy looked away in sadness about what happen to the fiery dragon slayer.

The Ice mage pulled off his shirt and cover Natsu's body up. He figure Natsu would want to be buried close to his own home, Fairy Tail, and not on some weird island by himself. Jellal on the other hand couldn't just be left there like that. The Ice mage pulled him inside the tower and placed him the closest bed, not like anyone using it. Gray moved his hands so it liked look a picture from Sleeping Beauty.

He came out; Happy was still balling his eyes out over Natsu's body. 'Fuck you flame for brains, leaving us to deal with your mess. You could of least tell us something before you went off to die. You could have defeated him without risking your life, well that's how you are' Gray thought to himself. Gray knew a lot about the dragon boy, he wouldn't miss a chance to save his friends, or putting it all out during a fight.

"Baka, you keep me from turning into ice, completely killing myself to defeat an enemy. But here you are, laying there died" he said, mostly to himself, as silent tears went down his face.

'Hey Natsu remember when you arrive? You glared at me as soon as I striped. But you're eyes brightened up after you seen Lisanna. I was mad and that's when I started fighting with you. You just glanced at me and took the challenge. Many believe it was just because of fire and ice, but I just felt like you didn't even think of becoming friends with me, any relationship is better than that.

Before I could even say it, you became my best friend. I laughed at your stupidly, simply minded butt. I will miss hearing you coming into the guild, ready for a fight; mostly they were aimed at me. Couldn't help but joke after seeing you beaten up by the stronger mages. But I always thought you would surpass them, not ending up like this' he thought sadly.

It was strange seeing Natsu's body there, it was too quiet, too gloomy, too un-Natsu-like.

Happy wasn't happy, he just lost his father, friend, partner, teammate, care-provider, and the most important person in his life. Natsu been there to cheer Happy up, feed him, bathe him, and listen to him, even if Natsu was bother by it. Happy wasn't pleased that his death was falling from the sky, so his wings disappear. 'If only I was there, I could have flown you down, aye? Why wasn't I there? I should have been at his side like the old times, just like the good old times.'

Both of them stood of the unmoving body, both tearing, both remembering Natsu, in their own way.

**I going to tried to do two different views in each chapter. Erza and Lucy should be next, then after that other guild mates. It's just what I think how they are going to deal with the missing player. Just in advance, I'm not gonna to add a happy ending in it, just going to be dread. Mostly it's going to be about friendship, trying to not add any romancing feelings. Reviews and suggestions are welcome  
**


	3. Erza and Lucy

Erza cried they wouldn't stop coming; nothing Simon did could help her either. She cried on Lucy shoulder, the girl was doing as bad as her. Erza thought to herself, 'I should have been the one who died. Why did you do that? It was my problem, not yours, let you paid for my problem. You idiot, baka, stupid, you fire eater idiot.'

Regret, guilt, and sadness covered her eyes. Simon felt bad for not being able to help her; he couldn't do what Natsu told him too. He patted her shoulder, hoping it would comfort her. She looked up and heavy tears fell.

She was remembering all those fights with Natsu, with her always winning. She knew he wasn't going to win, so she told him "no" many times. But he wouldn't stop, he wanted a challenge, and now he gotten it. He was able to defeat her one enemy that she couldn't. But was it worth it?

'Hey Natsu, remember when I came and beaten you up after you pester me too much? You and Gray were annoying, but it was fun breaking you two up. Remember your motion sickness, it was painful to watch. I felt bad so I knocked you out, it was nice having you resting on my lap, peaceful; but I don't like this peacefulness now, it's too quiet, too gloomy.

Why risk your life for me, I always hurt you. I always drained your fun, but you risk your life for me. You still had to look for your father/dragon, but you wasted it on me. Without you there, at the guild, it wouldn't be the same' she thought to herself.

They all shot up, they seen movement coming from the tower. After a moment, they could see Gray and Happy. Gray had his shirt off; it was covering the limp body in his hands. They came up to the boat and slowly place the body in the boat. The shirt fell off, there shown stone cold face of Natsu. Both girls (and Happy) busted up crying.

It was official, he was died.

Lucy continued crying on the scarf that Happy handled her before they left. It was soaked with her tears. She couldn't thank him now, couldn't go on jobs with him now, and couldn't enjoy his fights now. She couldn't do anything for him now.

'What type of partner am I? I couldn't even save you. I wasn't there in your time of need. You always were there by my side. You even saved me more than once, before you even knew me. Who is going to eat my food supply? Who is going to help me out on my rent? Who is going to start fights with everyone? Who is going to replace you? No one will, you are our one and only Natsu.

But why did you have to go and died? Wasn't I a good enough partner for you? I could at least help you, without you losing your life. You left everyone, like you didn't care. You didn't of everyone, what would the guild say when they find out?' she thought.

They both sat there, moping in tears at their lost friend. Neither wanting for this to be true. No one could help them, till they finally ran out of tears.

**Lucy is self-center, Erza is in guilt and I'm going to leave them like it. Like I said before, this isn't going to be a happy story. And I think letting them say "Hey Natsu" would be what I'm going to start doing when they think about him and memories. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. **


	4. Guild

Max ran into the guild yelling, "TEAM NATSU BACK!" He was panting in the doorway before he fell over. Elfman came over dragging him out of the way since everyone knows that Natsu likes to make an big opening.

"Be a man, man doesn't pant!" Elfman yelled at the dragged body. There were heavy pants coming from the mage. They all quieted down and stared at the door, waiting for the dragon slayer to come out.

The door opens again, there stood Team Natsu: Gray, Happy, Erza, and Lucy. They were missing their main fiery mouth player. "Welcome Home" everyone yelled.

Gray didn't have his shirt on; it was covering the object in his hands. Everyone stared at the object in his hands, Natsu. "What happen?" "Is he dead?" "How can Natsu be died?" "He can't be died" was heard all around the building. They stopped when they heard loud crying from the two girls in the doorway. Lucy felled down and Erza was weeping in her hands. Happy dropped his wings and fell on Lucy's head and cried for his foster father.

Gray was the only one who could talk in the group, he already lost his tears on the island and wasn't about to let them show again. "Natsu was fighting Jellal, someone from Erza's past. We were outside and seen two bodies drop from the top of the tower. They were both… dead" he barley finished. The guild was in a panicked mode some cried, hide their tears, asking millions of questions or disbelieved.

Mirajane was weeping behind the bar; Elfman stood up and patted her, telling her that he was there. Gray continued to the back, he opens the door that leads to the healing room. He sat the body on the bed and covers him up. Gray turn around to go back into the main hall, he took a glance at his best friend before heading out.

Levy dragged the two girls from before back on their feet. She made them sit in a comfortable place, not wanting them to cry on the floors. She patted her best friend's back and Erza, she needed to be comforted too.

The guild at day only happen once before, was when Lisanna's death. They all cried (most hiding their tears) and remember their fiery little brother, Natsu. He was like a little brother to them all.

**This was a short chapter since I wanted to show the guild's reaction to the news. Who should be showed next? I couldn't think of anyone since I already did the main characters. Please put that in your reviews, and suggestions are welcomed. **


	5. Week after and Master

It been official a week since Team Natsu came through those doors. A week of a quiet, ruckus-free, gloomy guild. It would have been great for other guilds but this was Fairy Tail we are talking about. It hasn't been like this since Lisanna, and no one thought they would have to suffer again. There was no one to pull them up; Natsu was in charge of that.

Master sat on the rails, he felt like crying but he had to be strong for his children. He sure did miss those damage reports and complaints from the higher-ups about Natsu and his reckless behavior. He felt a great loss, one of his own children suffered to save others. It was very much like him to protect his friends but this time he went too far.

Master looked around the guild, the usually Team Natsu hasn't been here since they brought his body back. Gray stayed by the lake where their fights were, Lucy was with Erza (they both cried) at her house. Happy stayed in Natsu's house, barley leaving, staying close to his scents.

Everyone felt the great loss. Nab stopped hanging out in front of the request board, Mirajane has red eyes from crying and didn't had her usually smile. Cana drank less, trying to be somber for Natsu finally day before going into the ground. Levy read books to help her deal with Lucy and Erza. Laxus had his back turn around, didn't talk to anyone, and surprised them that he felt for the dragon slayer. Everyone thought that he would have killed him.

Everyone else miss him, he was entertaining and their little brother. They all watched the door incase is the dragon slayer comes back to life and start a giant fight. Everyone was down, there was no one to take his place and Master knew it. Everyone was dreading tomorrow, where they put Natsu in his grave.

Natsu gave a finally goodbye and left this world. 'At least they are safe' he thought. He woke up and looked up. He was in his small body next to his foster dad, back to his peaceful days.

**Last chapter, ran out of people. Wish I back this up more so Wendy, Gajeel, and Charlie could be in this. Might do another story like this, but more dramatic and more people. Reviews are welcome**


End file.
